


Amortentia

by zarahjoyce



Series: Ravendor, Gryffinclaw [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor!Jon, Hogwarts!au, Ravenclaw!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Jon had been in the Great Hall earlier when he saw Sansa sway dangerously to the side; he didn't know how or what urged him to, but next moment he'd rushed to stand behind her just in time to catch her when she fell and--Now here they were in the Hospital Wing, with Madam Tyrell tucking Sansa into bed and telling him about the cause of her sudden bout of unconsciousness."She just needs to sleep the effects off," the witch informed him loftily. "No need for you to miss your afternoon classes, Snow. She'll befine."





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge with the prompt _Poison._
> 
> Next up will be evenasifall with prompt 98: Favor!

* * *

It was all due to Amortentia brewed wrongly, Madam Olenna Tyrell had said. Too much ashwinder eggs were put in it, turning the potential love potion into something closer to _poison_.   
  
And Ravenclaw Prefect Sansa Stark became the recipient of it.   
  
Jon Snow had been in the Great Hall earlier when he saw Sansa sway dangerously to the side; he didn't know how or what urged him to, but next moment he'd rushed to stand behind her _just in time_ to catch her when she fell and--  
  
Now here they were in the Hospital Wing, with Madam Tyrell tucking Sansa into bed and telling him about the cause of her sudden bout of unconsciousness.   
  
"She just needs to sleep the effects off," the witch informed him loftily. "No need for you to miss your afternoon classes, Snow. She'll be _fine_."   
  
He shook his head. "I'd rather be here when she wakes up."  
  
Madam Tyrell sniffed and said, "Suit yourself." Then she placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and added, "But when she _does_ wake, call me," before departing.   
  
Leaving Jon alone with Sansa.  
  
He reached up, brushed her hair off to the side of her face, then captured her hand in his. Sleeping like this, Sansa Stark - strict, faultless, _perfect_ Sansa Stark - looked so vulnerable that Jon felt _compelled_ to stay beside her, just in case the person who tried to use Amortentia on her before would try it on her _again_ while she was here in the Hospital Wing.   
  
The fact that he had Potions with that oily bastard Professor Baelish that afternoon had a _bsolutely no effect_ on his selfless desire to stay beside her. Nope, no way, not at _all._  
  
Jon was quietly wondering about _how_ he'd inform Robb and the other Starks about this incident when Sansa began slowly stirring on the bed. He pulled his hand away in time to see her open her eyes.   
  
"Hello," he said, unable to think of anything else to say.   
  
"Jon," she whispered, just _looking_ at him. "Jon Snow."  
  
Something about the way she said his name made him feel-- well. _Tingly_. Then she smiled at him, an honest to goodness goddamn beautiful smile that made him thankful he was sitting down because his knees suddenly became fucking weak.   
  
_Shit._  
  
He really had no business liking Ravenclaw Prefect Sansa Stark, yet here he was.   
  
_Shit._  
  
Jon cleared his throat. "I better call Madam Tyrell," he said, standing from his seat.   
  
Quick as anything, Sansa moved up from the bed and caught his hand in hers. "No, no. Stay, _please_. I'd hate to lose sight of your... rugged handsomeness, Jon Snow." Then she giggled.  
  
Strict, faultless, _perfect_ Sansa Stark - fucking _giggled_.  
  
_Merlin._  
  
Something must _still_ be wrong with her then.  
  
And before Jon could process any of _that_ further, Sansa had pulled him towards her on the bed, planted her lips on his and--  
  
_"Madam_ _Tyrell_ _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


End file.
